


Mon esclave insoumis

by PerigrinTouque



Series: De Sang et de Pureté [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Egyptian Gods, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, Slaves, UA Pharaon
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:47:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24234535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerigrinTouque/pseuds/PerigrinTouque
Summary: Akashi deuxième du nom, Pharaon d'Egypte se prend d'adoration pour son nouvel esclave. Son intransigeance réussira-t-elle à l'apprivoiser ? Et si le dompteur n'était pas celui que l'on croit…[OS spécial anniversaire Akashi].
Relationships: Akashi Seijuurou/Kuroko Tetsuya
Series: De Sang et de Pureté [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1749226
Kudos: 7





	Mon esclave insoumis

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer : je remercie ma bêta Kuro-hagi pour sa correction.

Le pharaon, roi de la Haute et de la Basse Egypte, était assis sur son immense trône dans la salle prévue à cet effet, entouré de sa cour ainsi que de ses conseillés. Cette dynastie se voyait gratifiée d'un représentant d'Horus jeune, couronné très tôt. Cependant Seijuro imposait le respect et régnait justement sur son peuple. Craint et adulé en même temps, son nom de couronnement en disait long sur son tempérament, car « celui qui est absolu » savait se faire obéir dans la dévotion totale de ses sujets.

Dans sa posture digne, paré de ses apparats de souverain, coiffé de la traditionnelle némès en or et de ses sceptres qu'il tenait dans ses mains, il regardait défiler sous ses yeux duochromes ses nouveaux esclaves, ramenés de divers marchés. Accompagnés de leurs marchands, les prisonniers étaient ordonnés en rang, des chaînes aux chevilles et aux poignets entravaient leurs mouvements et les liaient les uns aux autres. L'esclavage permettait de renforcer la main d'œuvre sur les chantiers ou pour tous autres travaux ingrats, personne ne s'en formalisait. Autant dire qu'il valait mieux être né dans une classe noble pour s'en sortir à bon compte. Cette cérémonie de présentation avait lieu à chaque fin de saison, pour l'occasion tous les hauts dignitaires étaient présents. Bien entendu la primeur du choix revenait au pharaon puis aux nobles qui prenaient « ce qu'il restait ».

Seijuro les toisait tous de ses yeux aiguisés, distinguant déjà les plus forts qui finiront sur les chantiers de construction, des plus faibles ou des plus attrayants qui termineront dans son palais. Il aimait bien accueillir de nouveaux esclaves ayant des compétences spéciales. Ceux-ci défilaient en bas de son trône en file indienne et quand l'un d'eux titillait sa curiosité, il faisait un signe de main pour qu'on le mette de côté. Ce tri était obligatoire et fastidieux. Le pharaon s'en serait volontiers passé, mais il incombait à son devoir et tous les yeux se dirigeaient sur lui, étant observé en permanence dans ses moindres faits et gestes. Une fois sa sélection de faite, Seijuro descendit de toute sa prestance, avançant avec élégance vers les hommes enchaînés. Les pauvres malheureux baissaient la tête à son approche car regarder droit dans les yeux le descendant du fils de Râ relevait du sacrilège. Nul n'avait l'autorisation de soutenir son regard atypique. Son conseillé, un jeune homme aux cheveux de jais, le suivait un parchemin à la main pour noter ses directives. Comme convenu les plus forts et vigoureux furent choisis en premier afin de servir pour les chantiers. Par contre pour son service personnel, le souverain préférait de jeunes éphèbes bien faits de leurs personnes, charmants et discrets – qualité sine qua non exigée. Les plus âgés ou les enfants servaient au service des repas ou au nettoyage mais jamais aux travaux harassants. Seijuro possédait un fort sens de l'éthique, il n'aimait pas exploiter les personnes faibles. D'ailleurs quand un de ses esclaves se faisait trop vieux pour travailler, il lui redonnait sa liberté ou lui permettait de disposer d'une petite chambre dans un de ses palais pour récompenser sa vie de loyaux services. Cette empathie était une des raisons de l'adulation de ses sujets car tous reconnaissaient la mansuétude de leur souverain.

Celui-ci continuait son inspection en répartissant ses nouveaux serviteurs quand son attention se reporta sur un frêle garçon au bout de la file. Tête baissée, ses mèches azuréennes dissimulaient les traits de son visage qu'on devinait fins. Il portait un simple pagne beige comme tous les autres, la poussière et la crasse tâchaient son grain de peau lactée. Un intérêt non dissimulé s'insuffla à l'intérieur du pharaon, il s'arrêta juste devant le garçon. Il resta quelques secondes comme ça à l'observer, tous les regards braqués dans sa direction. Un fin sourire s'esquissa sur sa bouche apparemment amusé par sa trouvaille.

— Relève la tête, énonça-t-il de sa voix claire néanmoins autoritaire.

L'esclave obéit et lui fit face. Le visage du pharaon s'illumina l'espace d'une seconde, son sourire s'agrandit aux coins de ses joues. Ce jeune garçon était d'une beauté à couper le souffle, simple mais pourtant fine, tellement fine. De loin il avait deviné sa particularité, comme un joyau perdu dans l'immensité d'un désert de sable ; une aigue-marine brillait d'un éclat solitaire, là au milieu de sa cour. Il serait très intéressant de le posséder.

— Quel âge as-tu ?

— Seize ans Majesté.

Les yeux vairons le scrutèrent une dernière fois, puis le pharaon s'éloigna pour regagner ses quartiers privatifs. Son choix était fait.

Seijuro écoutait les recommandations de Shuzo distraitement. Ses pensées ne cessaient d'aller vers cet esclave d'apparence soumise mais habité d'une volonté sans faille. Il l'avait perçu lorsque les orbes célestes s'étaient accrochés aux siens. Quelque chose voilait ses iris impassibles, le souverain voulait percer ce mystère, déchirer cette membrane. Il réfléchissait à la future tâche de sa nouvelle acquisition.

~ooOoKoOoo~

Tetsuya, jeune esclave, se faisait escorter par l'intendant du palais accompagné des autres personnes de sa condition. Il était complètement perdu dans tout ce faste, cette débauche de dorures, de pierres blanches, de tentures riches. Chaque recoin de la bâtisse était sublime, décoré avec goût. La peur le tenaillait fermement même si son air impavide indiquait le contraire. L'homme noir, de haute stature, sépara les esclaves en plusieurs groupes puis ordonna à celui de Tetsuya de le suivre tout au fond du palais. La marche ne semblait pas finir. Ils passèrent par maints petits jardins à l'abri de cours intérieures, et se rendirent dans l'aile sud où se trouvait le quartier des « préférés ». Les nouveaux ne savaient pas encore ce que cela impliquait. Une armada de servantes arriva pour prendre en charge les nouveaux venus. L'homme prit la parole.

— Vous allez être décrassés et habillés d'étoles plus belles pour faire honneur à notre pharaon bien aimé. Demain matin vous vous présenterez à lui et il vous indiquera votre nouveau statut. Servez-le avec loyauté et prenez conscience de la chance que vous avez. Tenez-vous correctement devant Akashi deuxième du nom, ou vous prendrez dix coups de fouet. Reposez-vous.

Il les laissa à leur sort.

Tetsuya n'eut pas le temps de ressasser qu'une servante le prit par la main et l'emmena vers les bains. Se faire déshabiller de la sorte n'avait rien de réjouissant, au contraire, on mettait à nu son intimité. La demoiselle eut la décence de baisser la tête, tout en rougissant elle le rassura.

— Ne t'inquiète pas, ça fait parti des coutumes ici. Nous vivons en communauté et désormais ton corps appartient au pharaon, il faut t'y faire dès à présent.

Abasourdi par de telles paroles, Tetsuya enchaîna avec un trémolo qui faisait tressaillir sa voix.

— Que veux-tu dire par « mon corps appartient au pharaon » ?

— Notre personne, notre esprit appartient au pharaon c'est comme ça. Lui seul décide de ce qu'on peut faire ou non. Et il faut impérativement se présenter devant lui propre et pur. Tu verras… La vie au palais ne comporte pas tant d'inconvénients que ça. Nous travaillons, nous le servons et en échange nous avons la chance de vivre à l'abri du besoin.

Un peu mitigé sur ces dires, le garçon ne répondit pas. Dorénavant chacune de ses paroles pourraient être mal interprétées et bien sûr, rapportées au souverain. Et il ne voulait pas d'ennuis. De toute façon ce n'était pas comme s'il avait le choix. Né dans la misère, dans les bas quartiers et ramassé pour larcin, sa vie ne valait plus rien. Ses options s'avéraient réduites entre la prison – voire la peine de mort – ou la servitude, il n'avait pas réfléchi bien longtemps. Tetsuya s'exécuta à contre cœur et entra nu dans l'immense bassin où des fontaines en forme de tête de lion de la déesse Sekhmet se déversaient aux quatre coins du bain. Des pétales de roses flottaient à la surface de l'eau, des senteurs florales s'en dégageaient. Adossé à la pierre du bassin, Tetsuya se faisait petit tout en observant ses condisciples. Une voix enjouée le sortit de sa léthargie.

— Hey, tu t'appelles comment ?

Un peu perdu, le garçon aux cheveux ciel se reprit.

— Tetsuya et toi ?

— Moi c'est Ryota ! Toi aussi tu es arrivé hier ?

— Oui.

— Tu viens d'où ?

— Ici, d'Alexandrie et toi ?

— Moi de Memphis.

— C'est loin, se contenta de rétorquer le plus petit.

Le joli blond s'assombrit et son air jovial se ternit quand il baissa ses yeux d'or.

— Oui…

Les mots semblaient bloqués au fond de sa gorge, de petites larmes pointaient à l'encoignure de ses yeux.

— Tu n'es pas obligé de me raconter ton histoire si tu ne veux pas. Tu sais, on est tous semblables maintenant.

Ryota releva son visage, s'essuya les yeux d'un geste vif, son sourire reprenait place sur ses lèvres pleines. Il acquiesça vivement.

— Tu as raison, ce n'est pas le plus important. Dis, est-ce que tu sais ce qu'ils comptent faire de nous ?

— Nous le saurons demain. De ce que j'ai compris on va passer chacun son tour devant le pharaon pour qu'il décide de notre sort.

— J'espère que je n'irai pas dans un endroit sordide faire un travail ingrat, déclama Ryota en se collant contre les épaules de son voisin les mains devant sa poitrine.

— Inutile de t'inquiéter, sans ça nous ne serions pas au palais je pense. On nous aurait emmenés ailleurs.

Les deux garçons se regardaient mutuellement, apeurés dans cet environnement déstabilisant. Le blond leva sa main et retraça les sillons qui marquaient le haut du dos de Tetsuya. Du bout des doigts, il effleurait à peine les striures dépigmentées, faisant trembler le plus petit.

— Toi aussi tu t'es pris des coups de fouet ?

— Oui, j'ai été puni pour avoir volé.

— Tu as volé quoi ?

— De la nourriture pour ma famille. Et toi ?

Ryota haussa les épaules d'un air sérieux.

— J'ai poignardé un porc qui s'en prenait à l'une de mes sœurs, mais comme il était riche, j'ai été puni et jeté au cachot.

Emprisonnés pour avoir sauvé l'honneur d'une sœur ou pour un morceau de pain, toutes les histoires des esclaves devaient puer l'injustice se dit le garçon aux yeux azur. Quelle ironie !

L'intendant revint en frappant dans ses mains, l'heure de la détente était terminée. Ryota ne se décollait pas de Tetsuya, le prenant par le bras tandis qu'on leur attribuait des chambres. Secrètement, ce dernier fut bien content d'avoir trouvé une épaule sur laquelle s'appuyer pour sa première nuit dans cet univers inconnu. Il ne dormit pas d'ailleurs, entre les histoires de Ryota et ses propres inquiétudes, les jeunes gens veillèrent jusqu'à l'aube – pour se rassurer.

Le lendemain comme annoncé la veille, tous passèrent les uns après les autres devant leur suzerain. Ryota partit le premier en faisant signe de la main à son nouvel acolyte la peur au ventre. Tetsuya se forçait à demeurer stoïque alors qu'une boule dans le sien prenait toute la place, compressant ses viscères. Il était tellement jeune pour se confronter à cette condition d'esclave. Au fur et à mesure de la matinée, le groupe se dépeuplait, il ne restait que lui et un autre garçon plus vieux. L'inquiétude avait eu le temps de le gagner totalement. Un garde vint le chercher, son tour approchait. Il le suivit, marchant derrière ses pas, détaillant chaque couloir, chaque pièce dans laquelle il déambulait. Son sens de l'observation serait utile afin de ne pas se perdre. Ils traversèrent un vestibule où seules d'immenses colonnes montaient jusqu'au plafond puis enfin dans la salle du trône.

Le pharaon semblait encore plus impressionnant que la veille, même s'il ne portait pas la même couronne. A la place il avait le pschent et un spectre surmonté de l'Ankh – ou croix de vie – beaucoup moins formel. En privé il pouvait se permettre d'apparaître sans tous ces artifices dédiés à rappeler à ses sujets qu'il incarnait le fils de Râ, réunificateur des deux Egypte. Son corps était recouvert de drapés blancs éclatants, surpiqués de dorure. Des colliers d'or ornementaient son cou, des bracelets en forme de serpent enserraient ses bras, il rayonnait plus que le soleil même. Ce qui terrorisait Tetsuya se trouvait aux pieds de son souverain en la présence de deux fauves, couchés de chaque côté du trône. A sa droite, une magnifique panthère noire aux yeux bleu-nuits le surveillait, tandis qu'à sa gauche un robuste tigre aux yeux rubis humait son odeur. Le jeune garçon s'agenouilla aussitôt sans lever les yeux vers son maître.

Seijuro se contenait, réfrénant un sourire satisfait de voir son esclave dans cette posture de soumission, apeuré par sa prestance. Il savait l'effet qu'il produisait sur ses sujets, ce fait le ravissait. Il pencha sa tête sur le côté, admirant l'habit plus élaboré épouser les formes de ce garçon. Sa peau lavée de sa crasse laissait apercevoir une carnation lactée qu'on supposait douce. Instinctivement, le pharaon se passa la langue sur ses lèvres. Dès la première seconde il l'avait voulu. Pour en faire quoi ? Il ne le savait pas encore avec exactitude. Comme chaque réincarnation du représentant d'Horus avant lui, il possédait un vaste harem dédié à son plaisir. Femmes, hommes peu importait. Seijuro avait le choix, chaque nuit était différente même s'il avait ses préférences. Seulement il ne voulait pas braquer son nouveau jouet, quelque chose le retenait. Peut être son jeune âge, ou encore son innocence qui transparaissait de chaque pore de sa peau ? Une chose était sûre : il n'abîmerait pas cet éphèbe de par un travail rude. Il resterait dans son palais, à son service pour la beauté des yeux et ensuite… Ensuite pour le plaisir qu'il lui apporterait dans son lit.

Un grognement de la panthère fit sursauter Tetsuya ce qui amusa le pharaon. Avec ironie il demanda.

— As-tu peur de mes fauves ?

— Non majesté.

— En es-tu sûr ? Tu sais que de mentir à son roi est une faute impardonnable ?

— Je vous demande pardon… Je n'ai jamais vu de fauves en vrai d'aussi près.

— J'aime que l'on soit honnête avec moi. Regarde-moi.

Timidement, Tetsuya obéit pour accrocher ses yeux à ceux de son souverain. Son regard teinté d'or et de sang l'hypnotisait. Il se sentait tellement petit, insignifiant devant cet illustre personnage, surtout quand ses prunelles incandescentes le sondaient de la sorte, avec autant d'intensité. Il était très difficile de soutenir ce regard autoritaire.

— Ce sont les fauves de la déesse Bastet, ils sont mes gardiens personnels. Ils me sont très précieux.

Le garçon déglutit péniblement en jetant tour à tour un regard sur le tigre et sur la panthère. Cette dernière semblait apprécier ce nouvel humain car ses yeux luisaient rondement. Seijuro le vit.

— Daiki a l'air de te trouver à son goût.

— Ah oui, pour le déjeuner ?

Cette remarque spontanée amusa le pharaon qui en rit.

— Non, elle n'a jamais attaqué personne. Aimes-tu les félins mon jeune ami ?

— Oui beaucoup.

Seijuro se leva, se dirigea lentement vers son esclave.

— Relève-toi, il n'est pas utile de te courber devant moi à chaque fois que tu me croises. Comment t'appelles-tu ?

— Tetsuya, majesté.

— Et bien Tetsuya, je pense que tu as fait bonne impression à ma panthère. Tu veux la caresser ?

Perplexe, le garçon ne sut quoi répondre.

— Ne va-t-elle pas me croquer la main ?

Encore une fois, cette réflexion fit rire la réincarnation du dieu.

— Si elle le fait, je m'engage à la tuer de mes mains en guise de dédommagement ou de me trancher les miennes.

— Non, non ne faites pas ça majesté !

— Si voyons, ça ne serait que justice. Alors ? Essaie, tu ne risques rien.

Tetsuya s'avança de quelques pas vers ce fauve. A son approche la panthère retroussa ses babines, moustaches en avant, oreilles dressées. Un grognement sourd remonta du fond de sa gorge. Le garçon tendit sa main avec prudence. D'abord il la passa devant le museau du félin pour qu'il découvre son odeur. Son nez se retroussa plusieurs fois, humant le petit humain. Ses deux billes d'encre le fixaient comme si elle allait attaquer, aux aguets. Tetsuya mit sa main sur le côté et attendit quelques secondes. La tête de l'animal vint se poser contre sa paume le plus naturellement du monde. Un minuscule ronronnement se fit entendre. La panthère ferma les yeux en se frottant inlassablement contre cette main. Le garçon sourit aux anges, jamais de sa vie il n'avait eu l'occasion de caresser un tel prédateur. Son pelage était doux, tellement doux et soyeux sous ses doigts. Seijuro ne perdait rien de cette scène surréaliste car jamais auparavant quelqu'un n'avait réussi à approcher Daiki de la sorte. Le tigre regardait ce manège en tapant sa queue contre le sol.

— Apparemment Taiga est jaloux, reprit le souverain. C'est incroyable, tu possèdes une aura qui apaise mes fauves.

Tetsuya se retourna vers son maître, sa mine toujours réjouie.

— Je ne sais pas si ça a un rapport, mais vers chez moi je m'occupais des chats abandonnés. Ils venaient se coller à moi quand je rentrais de course, alors je leur donnais des miettes de mes repas ou des poissons que je pêchais.

— Bastet t'est reconnaissante pour les soins apportés à ses protégés. Elle voit ta générosité. C'est un cadeau de sa part, il faut le chérir.

— Oui bien sûr…

Seijuro tendit à son tour sa main, aussitôt le tigre roux vint à sa rencontre.

— Passeras-tu le test avec Taiga ?

— Que voulez-vous dire majesté ?

— Tu aimes t'occuper des animaux n'est-ce pas ? Que dirais-tu de devenir le soigneur de mes bêtes ? C'est un privilège que je n'accorde qu'à très peu de monde.

Tetsuya cligna plusieurs fois des paupières marquant sa surprise. Il n'aurait pas songé une seconde détenir un tel avantage. Sûr qu'il désirait s'occuper de ces magnifiques félins tous les jours, cette tâche se révélait non seulement valorisante mais inespérée. Il opina vigoureusement du chef pour donner sa réponse.

— Oh oui j'en serais honoré majesté ! Merci !

Un sourire sincère fleurit sur les lèvres de Seijuro qui s'écarta afin de laisser sa place devant son tigre. Tetsuya, tout autant intimidé qu'avec la panthère, alla à sa rencontre doucement sans brusquer ses mouvements. Il recommença son manège, le tigre le renifla, contourna sa main blanche en effleurant son museau froid contre sa peau. Ce contact donna des frissons au garçon, toutefois il resta de marbre. Le félin prit bien son temps pour explorer cet humain, le contournant pour sentir ses jambes. Tetsuya avait de posé par intermittence ce nez soufflant un air tiède. Ca le chatouillait malgré sa méfiance. Puis contre toute attente, la grosse gueule du tigre se pencha et il sortit sa langue pour venir lécher les jambes nues. Il donnait des petits coups de langue, acceptant cet être sans démontrer une once d'agressivité.

Seijuro était stupéfait par l'attitude de ses fauves, apparemment ils venaient d'adopter ce jeune garçon intriguant. Il ressentait également cette aura apaisante, discrète à ses côtés. Il tapa dans ses mains, le tigre et la panthère s'assirent à leurs places initiales, leurs têtes bien droites.

— Bien, Tetsuya tu es officiellement le nouveau soigneur de mes fauves. Par contre cela ne te prendra pas tout ton temps de t'occuper d'eux alors tu auras la charge de mes autres petits protégés.

Avec appréhension, l'esclave formula le plus prudemment possible.

— Puis-je savoir quels autres spécimens vous possédez majesté ?

— Des serpents, des crocodiles et des faucons. Traite-les bien et les dieux t'en seront reconnaissants.

— Je…

— Quelque chose ne va pas ?

— Si majesté mais, je ne sais pas si je serais à la hauteur pour soigner vos reptiles et vos rapaces, je n'en ai jamais approché…

Seijuro se voyait contrarié, détestant que l'on mette en doute ses ordres.

— Tu as mal compris mon jeune ami. Je ne te proposais pas de devenir soigneur, je te l'ordonnais et sache que c'est un honneur. Tu oserais remettre en cause mon jugement ? Me serais-je trompé à ton sujet ?

— Non, pardonnez-moi, s'empressa de dire le malheureux en s'agenouillant.

Son pharaon lui faisait l'immense privilège de lui attribuer le plus gratifiant des travail et le voilà qu'il gâchait tout. Il se mordit la lèvre fortement, ne voulant pas craquer devant son roi, le dos tendu et tous les muscles crispés.

Sejuro le dévisagea quelques secondes, puis lui indiqua de se relever.

— Tu peux disposer, Eikichi viendra t'instruire de tes nouvelles fonctions.

Ce fut dépité que Tetsuya s'en alla, s'accablant d'avoir déçu son souverain. Cet instant unique passé en sa compagnie, sa confiance, il venait de tout gâcher en une phrase stupide. Il devrait faire de son mieux et puis c'était tout.

Il retrouva son nouvel ami. Ryota était tout pimpant. Le blondinet sautillait de joie et de soulagement en décrivant sa nouvelle fonction : il servirait les invités du pharaon lors de ses réceptions et le reste du temps entretiendrait les jardins. En soit pas de travail de force, pas de coups de fouet et encore moins de blessures. Tetsuya fut ravi pour lui, il avait détecté son tempérament sensible, ce jeune homme extraverti cachait une grande part d'émotivité. A son tour il s'extasia de la nouvelle fonction de son camarade de galère, l'enviant de côtoyer les représentants de la déesse Bastet. Lui aussi les avait vu, au côté du pharaon. La panthère le dévisageait, ne le quittant jamais du regard, tapant de la queue, impatiente de croquer sa chair tendre. Il avait eu peur et ne s'en cacha pas.

Les deux garçons écoutèrent attentivement l'intendant du palais leur expliquer les us et coutumes et tout un tas de protocole qu'ils devraient retenir l'après-midi. Puis les jours suivants on l'instruisit de ses nouvelles fonctions. On lui apprit comment approcher, s'occuper, nourrir et soigner les fauves et les autres animaux du palais. Autant dire que Tetsuya n'en menait pas large devant les reptiles, impressionné et surtout mal à l'aise. Il préférait de loin les fauves, se sentant plus en sécurité malgré leur férocité latente. Enfin au bout de deux semaines il put se retrouver seul avec eux. Daiki aimait se câliner contre lui, la tête nichée dans sa main en ronronnant tandis que Taiga, plus fougueux, passait inlassablement contre ses jambes, ne tenant jamais en place. Ce fut assez dur de le faire obéir, il se sauvait un peu partout n'écoutant pas son nouveau soigneur pour aller gambader dans les jardins. Seijuro, soucieux du bien-être de ses fauves avait aménagé un parc rien que pour eux, ainsi qu'enclos intérieur à l'abri du soleil. Souvent la panthère paraissait, allongée sur un immense rocher, passant son temps à faire sa toilette. Ce qui faisait bien rire le jeune homme, parce que cette attitude précieuse en vérité n'était qu'illusion, puisque la bête passait le plus clair de son temps à ne lécher que ses pattes avant. Il les observait dès qu'il le pouvait, subjugué par leur beauté féline. Comme il ne voulait pas décevoir encore une fois son pharaon, il s'appliqua à dépasser ses craintes pour s'occuper aussi des crocodiles et autres serpents. Depuis son entrevue, il n'avait pas revu son souverain, ruminant sur son attitude décevante. Dans tout le royaume personne ne voulait s'attirer ses foudres au contraire, tous désiraient être dans ses bonnes grâces.

La vie du jeune homme continuait tranquillement au sein du palais. Ici personne n'était fouetté – sauf en cas de faute grave – ni affamé, ni abusé de quelque manière que ce soit. Il dormait tous les soirs dans un bon lit douillet auprès de son ami, mangeait tous les jours à sa faim et avait même des temps de repos. Il en profitait pour retrouver Ryota et se promener dans les cours ou près des bassins, ou dehors en fin d'après-midi quand le soleil se faisait moins brûlant. Il aimait bien ces instants à l'écart du monde à écouter son camarade parler, bercé par sa voix enjouée. Il avait quelqu'un pour traverser sa nouvelle condition, les tracas dû à son rang. Car personne n'oubliait jamais réellement son statut.

Tetsuya fit la connaissance des autres esclaves, notamment des « favoris » qui occupaient les nuits du pharaon. Il rougit quand on lui expliqua leurs attributions, ne se voyant pas faire la même chose. La chose en l'occurrence. Le jeune homme était encore vierge, heureusement que son travail relevait d'une toute autre forme. Il pensait souvent à Seijuro, de son court entretien qu'il eût quelques semaines plus tôt. De son hésitation qui avait était prise pour de l'insubordination. A cet instant là, Tetsuya avait décelé dans le regard duochrome une forme de déception mêlée à de la colère. Depuis cela le déprimait. Comment pouvait-il se racheter désormais ?

De son côté Seijuro revenait dans son palais principal épuisé par ces derniers jours de voyage. Il se devait en tant que représentant du dieu Râ, de visiter ses sujets disséminés à l'autre bout du pays d'abord pour ne pas risquer un soulèvement de la part du peuple et d'autre part d'offrir son auguste personne à leurs yeux. Il devait apparaître en tant que pacificateur des deux Egypte et par conséquent rassembler tout le monde. Il était las car son séjour ne fût pas de tout repos entre les doléances des paysans, les entrevues diplomatiques avec les nobles des différentes provinces et les réceptions fastueuses données en son honneur. Car n'en doutez pas, malgré son jeune âge, le pharaon n'aimait guère devoir pavaner et rester toute une soirée épié par sa cour. Maintenir une telle posture digne requérait beaucoup d'énergie.

Surtout il n'avait eu de cesse de songer à son nouvel esclave, se demandant comment il s'acclimatait à sa nouvelle existence, s'il s'adaptait à son nouveau statut de soigneur ou encore s'il n'était pas blessé. Ses félins semblaient le tenir en respect mais avec des créatures insoumises comme elles, on ne savait jamais à l'avance de quoi demain serait fait… Un geste trop brusque, une approche maladroite et l'humain se faisait réduire à l'état de charpie en un claquement de gueule.

Combien de soigneurs périrent de cette manière ?

Seijuro le déplorait, cependant l'aura apaisante de Tetsuya calmait les félins. Il espérait qu'il ne suive pas le même chemin que ses prédécesseurs. En pensant au jeune éphèbe, le souverain s'était pris à le désirer de plus en plus, de vouloir le posséder à la place de ses favoris qui paraissaient bien fades en comparaison. Ses nuits ne l'avaient pas comblé, loin de là. Il dut en renvoyer dans leurs quartiers, s'agaçant de leur tiédeur, n'éprouvant absolument rien. Rien, plus aucun plaisir. A la place, il voyait l'image de ce jeune garçon, alangui dans l'attente de recevoir ses caresses. Seijuro commençait à divaguer, il ne pouvait pas se le permettre, surtout en pleine journée. Il se réjouissait déjà à la pensée de le convoquer, s'impatientant de jour en jour. Il ne tiendrait pas encore des semaines comme ça, il risquait fort d'abuser de son autorité et de le soumettre à lui sans tarder.

Après s'être entretenu avec ses divers conseillers et scribes, Seijuro revêtit une simple couronne surmontée d'un uræus comme seul apparat royal pour aller se promener dans l'une de ses oasis. Un fin sourire ornait le pourtour de ses lèvres à l'idée de revoir son adonis. Il avait hâte de goûter de nouveau à son aura discrète, de se repaître de cette peau opaline et de plonger dans ses océans célestes. Il accéléra le pas, pressé de le débusquer au détour d'une alcôve. Il le chercha longuement, déplorant son absence. Le pharaon n'était pas homme patient, quand il voulait quelque chose, cette chose se devait d'apparaître ou de céder sur le champ. Ses nerfs s'avéraient déjà bien effrités lorsqu'il s'arrêta net, à l'ombre d'une terrasse. Car au loin, dans ses jardins, l'objet de ses délires riait aux côtés de ce blond frivole, insouciant de tout. Ils semblaient beaucoup s'amuser à son insu. L'autre esclave se permettait même de poser sa main sur le bras frêle de sa propriété, se rapprochant toujours plus de lui. Tetsuya rayonnait, libre et innocent au milieu de cette luxuriante végétation. Seijuro s'embrasa instantanément d'une colère noire, sombre. Il serrait ses poings le long de son corps si fort que ses bras en tremblaient. Son œil mordoré luisait d'un éclat meurtrier, sûr que s'il avait eu le pouvoir de lancer des éclairs, les jeunes gens seraient morts sur le coup, foudroyés. Et pour bien enfoncer le clou de la trahison, cet insolent permettait à cet impur de toucher Daiki. Il l'avait sorti et autorisait ce souillon à le caresser de ses mains sales. Personne n'avait l'outrecuidance d'oser toucher les gardiens-chats. Cela représentait une offense à la déesse Bastet.

Le pharaon jeta aux orties sa mine plus badine, son visage se ferma incontinent, tout comme son attitude rigide qui s'instaura aussi. Il traversa les mètres qui le séparaient de ses esclaves et se dressa devant eux, l'air on ne peut plus patibulaire. Non, impitoyable.

A son arrivée, les deux jeunes gens baissèrent la tête, confus.

Seijuro les toisait d'un air menaçant, une aura sombre l'entourant. Il prit aussitôt la parole sèchement, son timbre claquant dans l'air tel un fouet.

— Qu'est-ce donc que cela Tetsuya ?

— Je… Je ne vois pas ce que j'ai fait de mal ?

— Ah non, tu ne vois pas dis-tu ? Agenouilliez-vous devant moi pour commencer.

Ils s'exécutèrent tremblant de peur.

— Tetsuya, appuya bien le pharaon, je t'ai confié la mission sacrée de veiller sur mes protégés et toi tu te permets déjà de feignanter et de surcroît de permettre à cet esclave de toucher Daiki. Tu sais ce qu'il en coûte ? C'est une faute grave !

Ryota sentait déjà les larmes percer ses yeux dorés, ses épaules tressautaient. L'accusé n'en menait pas large non plus, dents serrées même si le flux d'émotion devenait trop grand à contrôler. Encore une fois il décevait son roi.

— Je suis désolé, je n'y ai pas pensé, je ne savais pas…

— Suffis ! cingla le jeune homme aux cheveux magenta. A cause de ton imprudence, ton ami souffrira de vingt coups de fouet et il sera transféré.

Tetsuya releva vivement la tête, paniqué. A ce moment précis il ne parvenait pas à dissimuler sa peur.

— Non s'il vous plait ne faites pas ça ! Ce n'est pas de sa faute mais la mienne, c'est à moi d'être puni !

— Tetsuya non ! intervint Ryota en regardant son ami.

Seijuro porta sur ce dernier un regard plein de dédain. Sa rage prenait le dessus sur sa raison, il n'avait qu'une envie : détruire ce manant.

— Je ne t'ai pas permis de prendre la parole il me semble, alors tais-toi. Quant à toi Tetsuya… Soit, tu seras punis à sa place mais il sera tout de même transféré ailleurs, je ne veux plus le voir.

Tandis que les deux esclaves tombaient des nues après cette scène surréaliste, yeux rivés sur le sol caillouteux, leur pharaon s'éclipsa avec sa grâce innée les laissant à leur misère. Tetsuya venait de tout foutre en l'air : son statut de privilégié, la confiance accordée par son maître et l'avenir de son ami. Ryota restait effondré, bras rivés à la terre, ses larmes qui coulaient allégrement sur ses joues rondes.

— Ne t'en fais pas, je te promets de tout arranger, lui dit le garçon discret en apposant sa main sur son épaule. Je te ferais revenir fais-moi confiance.

Ryota se redressa, mouillé de larmes et se pendit à son cou.

— C'est de ma faute aussi… Je n'aurais pas dû…

— Tu n'as rien fait de mal c'est moi qui n'ai pas été assez prudent.

— Je ne veux pas partir d'ici !

Le cri déchirant de Ryota bouleversa Tetsuya. En quelques semaines il s'était attaché à sa personnalité légère et enjouée. Il voyait du positif dans tout et riait pratiquement en permanence, il incarnait son rayon de soleil à lui. Hors de question qu'il aille ailleurs, dans un autre palais d'Akashi deuxième du nom, à l'autre bout du pays effectuer des tâches ingrates. Il se promit de tout faire pour prendre sa place.

Seijuro fulminait en déambulant dans les innombrables pièces de son palais bien trop grand pour lui. Il possédait tout, le monde même, mais ce garçon échappait à ses doigts, demeurait plus libre que quiconque. Il ne se l'avouait pas mais son air implorant, hébété, craintif l'avait touché. D'habitude il se moquait bien des états d'âme de ses esclaves, bons justes pour son plaisir ou dédiés au labeur. Seulement pas cette fois-ci. Non, sa jalousie l'avait poussé trop loin, car il s'en moquait de ce blond au regard larmoyant. En vérité, le jeune homme souhaitait juste l'éloigner de son précieux, que personne ne le touche à part lui. Peut-être qu'il l'enviait dans une certaine mesure car il demeurait chaque jour, chaque heure auprès de Tetsuya et que leur amitié avait l'air sincère. Alors que tous gravitaient et le complimentaient uniquement parce qu'il était le descendant d'Horus, qu'il inspirait la peur. Les gens ne l'aimaient pas, non, ils le craignaient et se pliaient à sa volonté, choses totalement différentes. Seijuro avait accepté sa divine destinée depuis son plus jeune âge, instruit par des vieux hommes ressemblant à des momies décaties. Il n'avait jamais eu d'ami pour partager des jeux simples, des rires, des confidences. Il considérait les autres, ses sujets comme des choses et non des êtres humains. Il se révélait déshumanisé au possible et pour la première fois de sa vie cette constatation le fit souffrir. Personne ne l'aimait réellement ni le connaissait. Ses esclaves devaient être bien plus heureux que lui se créant de véritables liens au fil des années. Seijuro crispa sa mâchoire, les yeux toujours rageurs. Ce garçon chamboulait toute son existence. Par ses actes, son humeur changeait du tout au tout. Pour la première fois de sa vie, le grand pharaon tout puissant se sentait perdu, démuni face à une situation qui lui échappait. Il ne savait plus quoi faire désormais.

~ooOoKoOoo~

Comme convenu Ryota fut transféré ailleurs, son ami n'eut aucun détail. Tetsuya devenait de plus en plus morose, s'inquiétant en continu, se questionnant sur le devenir du blondin. Il ne prenait plus de plaisir à soigner les deux fauves. Oh, il s'attelait à sa tâche avec rigueur mais sans entrain. Son expression restait la même en surface : neutre. Excessivement neutre. Ceux qui ne le côtoyaient pas intimement n'y voyaient que du feu. En son for intérieur le garçon dépérissait. Tout d'abord parce qu'on lui avait retiré son astre solaire, ensuite pour l'injustice de cette décision arbitraire et enfin à cause de la désillusion quant à l'image de son souverain. Il le pensait juste, sévère mais impartiale, or les faits parlaient d'eux-mêmes. Seijuro se révélait cruel et sans humanité. Comment vénérer un homme tel que lui ? Comment le regarder dans les yeux en faisant semblant de boire ses paroles, de le traiter comme un dieu alors que tout dans son comportement l'apparentait à un tyran ?

Tetsuya était assis contre le rocher où Daiki dormait, réfrénant ses pleurs. Sa vie était bien morose depuis qu'il s'était fait surprendre. Pourtant les jours qui suivirent il plaida la cause de Ryota, suppliant son souverain d'être clément, l'implorant, redoublant d'effort jusqu'à l'épuisement pour soigner ses animaux. Il se fit même mordre par un cobra mais ne s'en plaignit pas. On pansa ses blessures, extirpa le venin et il retournât à sa tâche, courageux et obéissant. Rien n'allait, rien ne convenait à Seijuro, « celui qui est absolu ». Absolu dans le despotisme, oui. Son corps secoué de soubresauts, Taiga vint à hauteur de son visage, sa grande gueule imposante. Il se mit à le lécher comme pour effacer son chagrin. Les animaux comprenaient. Sans s'exprimer, sans analyser, ils savaient l'expression des humains, leurs attitudes. Leur petit homme n'était plus le même depuis des jours entiers. Des perles transparentes longeaient parfois ses joues, son regard semblait éteint, sa voix ne résonnait plus dans leur antre. Daiki aussi s'approcha de sa démarche coulissante pour mordiller gentiment sa main. Elle accaparait son attention comme pour lui dire : « eh regarde je suis là », malheureusement leur petit humain ne souriait plus. Ou d'un sourire sans joie, grisâtre. Taiga se coucha à ses pieds, sa tête posée sur ses cuisses.

Tetsuya avait attendu sa punition, à savoir des coups de fouet ou tout autre châtiment corporel. Rien ne vint, le pharaon avait apparemment renoncé, ce qui n'allégea pas sa peine. Au contraire, il aurait mille fois préféré en recevoir et ainsi sauver son ami. Depuis ce tragique évènement, il évitait le plus possible de croiser le pharaon, ne désirant plus le voir et encore moins se plier en des courbettes ridicules et hypocrites. Parfois il se disait qu'une rébellion serait la meilleure solution, mais meilleure en quoi ? Il récolterait des coups, serait emprisonné avant d'être transféré ailleurs, dans un lieu sordide ou pire, serait exécuté. Encore ce jour, il accomplit son travail en demeurant distant des choses qui l'entouraient, sans rester plus avec ses compagnons à quatre pattes. Sa chambre semblait bien vide sans les babillages de son ami. En fait tout était devenu vide de sens.

Seijuro n'avait pas beaucoup de temps pour flâner, il ne revit pas son esclave. Outre le fait qu'il le décevait, un autre sentiment bataillait également. Celui du besoin irrépressible de l'avoir à ses côtés, de l'apercevoir ne serait-ce qu'une minute. Il ne se remettait pas en question pour avoir exclu Ryota, ce n'était qu'un détail sans importance. Non, le descendant d'Horus avait raison sur tout, sa parole était d'or. Il pensait naïvement que Tetsuya oublierait cette affaire et qu'il finirait par succomber dans ses bras.

A bout de patience, le souverain décida d'aller le visiter justement et de tenter une approche plus poussée. Son esclave était bien traité, privilégié même, de quoi manquait-il ? De rien et il lui devait reconnaissance. Évidemment, pour lui prouver son allégeance quoi de mieux que d'offrir son corps ? Ce fut dans cet état d'esprit que le puissant monarque traversa son palais pour se diriger vers la fosse aux fauves. En chemin il envoya paitre ses conseillers qui quémandaient encore audience. Il poussa la porte de pierre et pénétra dans l'espace clos réservé à ses bêtes. Son cœur s'arrêta de fonctionner une demi-seconde car devant ses yeux impérieux s'exposait Tetsuya aussi beau que le premier jour. Il se penchait sur Taiga pour brosser son pelage, l'animal sur le côté en train de se rouler parterre comme un chaton en manque d'affection. Cette scène si touchante renversa le pharaon. Il ne s'était pas trompé, le garçon possédait une faculté exeptionnelle pour se permettre une telle proximité avec son tigre. Sa peau opaline l'invitait à la couvrir de baisers fiévreux, son cou découvert notamment, ou encore ses cuisses fines où il rêvait de passer sa langue jusqu'à leur jonction. Seijuro n'y tenait plus, cette vision virginale le chauffait trop. A sa vue, Daiki se redressa et rugit mollement. Aussitôt le soigneur se retourna intrigué. Ses perles azures ne brillaient plus d'une quelconque détermination, à la place un voile opaque ternissait leur éclat. L'adolescent semblait changé, résigné, éteint. Oui, ce mot convenait parfaitement. On aurait presque dit un fantôme sans âme, errant sans but ni désir, se fondant dans le décor là où on le plaçait. A bien y regarder, sa silhouette s'avérait amaigrie. Se nourrissait-il convenablement ?

Seijuro s'avança dignement, son port de tête altier. Daiki le rejoignit en caressant sa tête contre le dos de sa main, recherchant ses attentions.

— Comment se portent mes gardiens ? demanda-t-il.

— Bien majesté.

Tetsuya était toujours agenouillé près du tigre, le ton de sa voix plus monocorde que jamais.

— Et toi-même, comment vas-tu ? Est-ce que tu t'acclimates au palais ?

— Bien majesté, merci de vous inquiéter pour moi.

Le cœur n'y était décidément pas. Fin observateur, Seijuro s'aperçut que quelque chose clochait. Au lieu de s'énerver, il s'adoucit, soucieux pour le jeune homme.

— Tu n'as pas l'air. Manges-tu à ta faim, il me semble que tu as maigris ?

— Oui oui.

L'esclave ne regardait pas en face son roi, s'obstinant à contempler le sol pierreux. Ce détachement ne passa pas inaperçu pour Seijuro, un pincement au cœur lui indiqua que cette indifférence l'affectait. Il combla les derniers centimètres qui le séparaient de l'autre, l'obligea à relever son menton de son index et de son majeur. Ce toucher si délicat provoqua des frissons tout le long de son échine. Tetsuya avait la peau incroyablement douce, comme un nuage. Il ne put s'empêcher de laisser parcourir ses doigts sur sa joue, délicatement, retraçant des volutes imaginaires. Il était comme hypnotisé par son esclave.

— Parle-moi Tetsuya, murmura-t-il dans une brisure.

Bien entendu, ce dernier ne lui répondit pas, qu'avait-il à lui dire ?

— Relève-toi.

Le soigneur obéit. A présent face à face, proches, Seijuro sentait la chaleur de ce corps si frêle tout près du sien. Son propre cœur battait plus vite que la normale. Il avait tellement envie de le posséder à cet instant, de le prendre à même le sol dans ce tas de poussière. Il voulait plus que tout l'entendre gémir son prénom, sa voix se casser sur ces syllabes. Le pharaon avait trop attendu, Tetsuya serait sien. Une de ses mains s'enroula autour de la taille de son esclave et le rapprocha de lui. Il huma son odeur si fraiche aux accents d'hibiscus et d'alizé. Quelques mèches ciel en bataille lui chatouillaient le nez, sensation très agréable au demeurant. Tetsuya fut surpris par cette initiative, en un geste défensif il avait mis ses deux mains devant lui, il se cogna contre le torse de son maître. Gêné et dans l'incompréhension la plus totale, il n'osait plus respirer. Etre aussi proche du pharaon représentait une offense, sa gorge s'assécha autant que le désert, attendant la suite avec appréhension.

La suite arriva lorsque Seijuro enfouit son nez dans son cou et resserra la prise de ses bras autour de sa taille. Ses mains parcouraient son dos allant à la base de sa nuque pour redescendre dans le creux de ses reins. Cette sensation le cuisait partout sur son épiderme. Un arc électrique le transperça, Tetsuya ne comprenait rien de ce qu'il se passait. Le temps se suspendit.

— Tetsuya sois mien, susurra d'une voix licencieuse le pharaon.

A l'abri des regards indiscrets, en présence de ce jeune éphèbe, sa raison s'effilochait. Sa carapace de dirigeant au rang divin n'existait plus. Par tous les dieux, par Râ, par Osiris, par Horus, il voulait seulement être homme et aimer cette pureté sans pareille. Il se laissa complètement aller à embrasser la peau fine du cou, déposant de petits baisers papillons sur la naissance de la clavicule, puis à la jonction de la mâchoire pour finir vers le lobe de l'oreille.

Tetsuya avait de plus en plus chaud malgré sa volonté. Il était peut-être vierge mais non niais des choses de la vie. Il entendait les soupirs de plus en plus sonores sortir de la bouche de son pharaon et ça l'excitait pas mal, voire beaucoup. Quelque part de se dire qu'il attirait ses faveurs sans rien faire résonnait comme une immense fierté. Bon nombre de favoris se livraient une guerre journalière afin d'atterrir dans sa couche et lui n'avait pas besoin d'artifice ni de simagrée pour y arriver. D'ailleurs il ne l'avait jamais envisagé. Les plaisirs de la chair ne le tourmentaient pas comme certains.

Le garçon aux yeux clairs repoussa son assaillant en s'écartant de son torse. Tout se précipitait bien trop vite à son goût. Il voulait le haïr, oh qu'il le souhaitait ! Son intransigeance l'avait déçu. Sa rigidité pareillement. Son pharaon ne se révélait pas juste mais capricieux comme un enfant qui aurait tous les jouets de la création en un claquement de doigt. Tetsuya gardait sa part de liberté au fond de son cœur. Le sujet de son ami parti demeurait trop sensible, il lui en tenait riguer. Il baissa la tête peiné de l'attitude de son roi. Il ne céderait pas, tant pis si les conséquences seraient désastreuses. Avec un peu de chance, probablement qu'il reverrait Ryota quelque part dans ce pays. Alors non, il ne se déshonorerait pas aussi facilement.

Seijuro fut vexé de ce refus.

— Tetsuya, ça signifie quoi ? Me repousserais-tu ?

— Oui, désolé majesté mais je ne peux pas. Je ne veux pas.

Le jeune dirigeant des deux Egypte déglutit avec peine, effaré, les yeux écarquillés. Personne, absolument personne ne s'était jamais dressé contre sa volonté. Pourtant il avait été doux, patient, généreux avec ce garçon, alors pourquoi ce rejet ?

— Tu sais ce que tu risques ? questionna-t-il fébrilement.

— Oui, admit l'autre dans un souffle résigné. J'ai conscience de ce qui m'attend mais ça ne sera rien comparé aux regrets que j'aurais eu à me donner à vous dans ces conditions.

— On ne refuse rien au fils de Râ… Je… J'avais des projets pour toi, des ambitions. Ne t'ai-je donc pas bien traité jusqu'à maintenant !?

Ne se contenant plus, Seijuro haussa le ton. Il était blessé, réellement. Depuis le premier jour où son regard perçant s'était posé sur le jeune garçon, un désir impérieux le dévorait. Il voulait plus que son corps. Il voulait que Tetsuya le reconnaisse pour ce qu'il était en tant qu'homme, qu'il éprouve des sentiments à son égard. En fait il briguait son cœur si innocent. Fleur fragile poussant parmi le désert aride, battue par les Khamsin (1). Comme elles Tetsuya résistait et ne vacillait pas. Cette étincelle de défi brillait de nouveau dans ses prunelles délavées.

— Réponds-moi ! ordonna le pharaon.

— Vous m'avez bien traité c'est vrai. Par contre je ne peux pas en dire autant de Ryota.

— Encore ce souillon !? Cesse de parler de lui il n'existe plus.

Les yeux exorbités d'angoisse, Tetsuya montrait enfin un réel intérêt pour cette conversation.

— Vous… Vous… Vous l'avez fait exécuter ?

— Non voyons ! Il est encore en vie, seulement je ne veux plus que tu prononces son nom tu m'entends ? Il t'est interdit de te lier à quiconque ici à part moi !

— C'est mon ami et il ne méritait pas cette punition. Je vous croyais plus juste que ça…

— Oserais-tu défier mon autorité ? Tu insinues ouvertement que je me suis trompé ? Je ne le permettrais pas. Je t'ai tout donné et voilà comment tu me remercies ?

Tetsuya se sentait terriblement désappointé. Bêtement il croyait que son pharaon savait différencier les injustices, être magnanime ; son adoration se réduisait de seconde en seconde. Il ne put contenir ses larmes, tel l'adolescent fragile qu'il était. En fait en entrant à son service, il se trouvait réduit à l'état de chose. Et bien chose il serait. Le soigneur commença à défaire le drapé qui recouvrait une de ses épaules, laissa tomber le vêtement autour de sa taille dévoilant son torse imberbe, penaud, les mains tremblantes.

Interloqué, Seijuro en demeura coi. La situation tournait au malsain, jamais il n'avait projeté de s'emparer de la virginité de son favori de la sorte. Une boule d'amertume remontait dans son larynx.

— Que fais-tu Tetsuya ? Pas comme ça enfin…

— Je n'ai plus rien à perdre. Comme vous le dites si bien, ici toute chose vous appartient alors si je dois me donner à vous en guise de remerciement pour ma vie d'esclave, soit. Je n'ai plus rien à moi. Avant je tiens à dire que Ryota ne méritait pas ça, il ne voulait que caresser Daiki parce qu'il adore les chats aussi et qu'il n'avait pas vu de panthère de près. Il était mon ami ne vous en déplaise, on n'oblige pas les autres à appartenir à qui que ce soit. Vous pouvez posséder mon corps mais c'est tout ce que vous aurez.

L'attente interminable instaurait un climat des plus glauques. L'un comme l'autre avait l'envie subite de vomir. Seijuro n'avait jamais compté sur la violence pour le faire succomber, il comprenait trop tard qu'il l'avait blessé. Sa possessivité s'exprimait de façon excessive parce qu'effectivement, cette amitié ne représentait pas un danger en soit. Tetsuya ne fonctionnait pas comme les autres individus de ce monde, il se contrefichait des règles dictant qu'un esclave devait accepter son sort avec gratitude préférant subir ses foudres plutôt que de brader sa dignité. Dépité, Seijuro souffla profondément, déchargeant sa frustration et relâchant ses muscles.

— Rhabille-toi veux-tu. Je ne souhaite pas piétiner ta pudeur, pas comme ça.

Les mots se bousculaient dans sa tête sans arriver à franchir ses lèvres. Par orgueil sans doute.

— Tu as quartier libre jusqu'à nouvel ordre, j'aviserai.

Le descendant d'Horus tourna les talons, chamboulé par cette entrevue. Il fallait qu'il se rachète auprès de son bel esclave. Sa faiblesse le rongeait, si ça avait été un autre homme, l'affaire ne se serait pas déroulée aussi bien. Devant ce visage séraphin, nul ne résistait, y compris lui. Seijuro se maudissait néanmoins cette « leçon de morale » le remit bien en place. Seul Tetsuya s'était permis de lui dire ses quatre vérités et outre le fait que son orgueil en avait pris un coup, une sensation de libération flottait dans son esprit. Il se surprit à être plus léger parce qu'enfin quelqu'un le traitait en tant qu'homme et non en dieu tout puissant. Cet adolescent détenait un courage inébranlable qui forçait son admiration. Pour avoir droit de jouir de ses trésors, Seijuro devait conquérir son cœur. Le challenge ne serait pas facile mais ça pimenterait ses journées.

Admettre son tort était quelque chose de difficile pour le pharaon. Depuis son entrevue houleuse avec son esclave rebelle, les questionnements tournaient en boucle dans sa tête. Il savait au fond de lui qu'il devrait ravaler sa fierté et faire le premier pas. Si la situation continuait ainsi à stagner, elle finirait pas se détériorer et il commettrait l'impardonnable. Soit de contraindre par un coup de folie Tetsuya, ou de devoir s'en séparer en le transférant ailleurs. Il était absolument hors de question d'être privé de cette fleur du désert si précieuse, il ne s'en remettrait pas.

Seijuro décida de partir pour quelques temps de sa demeure principale, seul son conseiller en fut averti et prépara son voyage en catimini. Au moins pendant ce laps de temps, son obsession pour son esclave prendrait le large également. Et puis, il devait se racheter.

Le départ du pharaon fut reçu avec étonnement de la part de sa cour ainsi que de ses sujets. Aucune explication ne fut délivrée ce qui arrangea bien le soigneur. Au moins il n'aurait pas à réfléchir à la meilleure manière d'agir s'il devait le croiser. Il avait parfaitement conscience de l'attirance de son Empereur vis-à-vis de sa personne. Il ne cessait de spéculer dans sa chambre sur ce revirement. Pourquoi lui ? Ce n'était qu'un larbin comme on disait, ni instruit, ni sûr de lui, ni majestueux comme son souverain. Depuis le premier jour sa distinction le chavirait. Pour ça Tetsuya l'admirait énormément. Il restait fasciné aussi par ces pierres précieuses qui ornementaient son regard atypique. Entre la lumière et le sang son cœur flanchait. Seijuro possédait ce charisme unique qui faisait plier quiconque se dressait sur son chemin, un mélange étrange d'autorité et de bienveillance. Alors que l'adolescent s'occupait de ses fauves, il avait capté son regard baigné d'empathie, ses pupilles caressant sa personne, s'insinuant jusque dans son être… Son être qui s'enflammait dans l'attente d'un geste de plus. Qui ne voudrait pas être chéri par son dieu vivant l'espace d'une nuit ? Même lui, garçon simple le souhaitait ardemment. Il l'évitait à la fois à cause de son malaise en sa présence – et de sa rancœur – mais également de son attirance en toute honnêteté. Tous ces sentiments contradictoires se confondaient dans son esprit. Tetsuya était de plus en plus perdu, seul et sans repère.

Il reprit sa mission principale auprès des animaux royaux, cela avait l'avantage de lui éviter de trop réfléchir. Il savait qu'il devait se faire une raison, désormais sa vie ne serait dictée que par les choix et les ordres de son pharaon. Lui aussi désirait secrètement connaître les plaisirs de la chair avec son maître. Un désir sourd tapait de plus en plus dans son bas-ventre lorsqu'il songeait à cet être divin. En regardant la vérité en face, il admit que Seijuro le traitait bien jusqu'à présent, au milieu de ses bêtes il était épanoui, se sentant utile et léger. Il n'avait pas beaucoup de contraintes – hormis s'accoutumer aux reptiles qui l'impressionnaient encore. Tetsuya profitait de l'extérieur sans suer dans un dur labeur tandis que ses camarades forçaient sur les chantiers. En parlant de ça… L'image de Ryota se dessinait encore et toujours devant ses iris livides.

Où était-il, que faisait-il, était-il bien traité ? Les questions sans réponses refluaient en continu dans son cerveau. Avec son tempérament émotif, son jeune ami ne vivrait pas vieux, ne supportant pas une condition plus misérable encore. Et c'était exactement en songeant à ce genre de chose que son admiration pour Seijuro se voyait balayée comme les grains de sable rasés par le vent chaud du Sahara. Tetsuya s'enfonçait dans une tempête de paradoxes.

Les fauves ressentirent son malaise, ils devenaient nerveux à leurs tours. Taiga tournait en rond dans leur antre et cherchait bagarre avec Daiki pour la moindre chose, surtout au moment des repas. Tetsuya avait du mal à les contenir, parfois il devait rester en retrait redoutant de se faire blesser. Le tigre adoptait une attitude agressive, tapi au sol en rugissant sur la panthère qui le surplombait sur un rocher ou depuis un arbre. Etant plus massif, le félin au pelage roux ne grimpait pas aussi aisément aux branches. La panthère n'était pas en reste puisqu'elle se défendait, crocs dévoilés. Leur attitude faisait vraiment peur au soigneur qui ne parvenait pas à les calmer. Surtout sans l'aide de son pharaon qui les connaissait mieux que personne. En un claquement de doigt, il savait se faire obéir de ses bêtes féroces, elles se posaient à ses pieds bien sagement. Mais lui ne possédait pas le même charisme autoritaire et puis il n'était pas leur propriétaire. Les félins ne lui obéissaient pas autant.

La situation dégénéra au vingtième jour de l'absence de Seijuro… Tetsuya venait nettoyer leur tanière les laissant vaquer à leurs occupations de félidés quand il entendit un feulement provenir du plus profond du larynx de Taiga. Il n'aurait jamais cru ce genre de son possible, jamais auparavant il n'avait été témoin d'une chose pareille. Il se retourna prestement pour assister impuissant à un début de combat. La grosse patte du tigre se dressait au dessus de la tête de la panthère, couchée ventre à terre dans une attitude tout aussi menaçante, feulant sourdement. Une seconde après elle s'abattit sur la tête de Daiki qui bondit toutes griffes dehors pour venir s'enrouler contre le corps puissant de son adversaire. Les deux fauves roulèrent parterre et sautèrent en arrière, les gueules ouvertes en rugissant. C'était impressionnant. Tetsuya voulait les séparer, surtout calmer le tigre roux. Il tenta de s'approcher du combat doucement mais fut projeté dos contre la pierre du mur quand il se reçut un coup de queue de l'attaquant. Et tout recommença. Intimidation, grognement, feulement et morsures. La scène allait vite, trop pour que le soigneur puisse la suivre, surtout qu'il se trouvait sonné par sa chute. Il ne voyait qu'une masse indistincte se fondre pour se séparer puis se rencontrer de nouveau. Il ne comprenait pas d'où provenait ce comportement sauvage de Taiga. Peut être l'absence de leur maître influait sur leur humeur ? Et le sien également… Au bout d'une lutte acharnée de plusieurs minutes, la panthère s'enfuit dans le jardin du palais – le leur. Le soigneur se dit qu'elle ne pouvait aller bien loin mais dans l'état de nerfs où elle était, tout devenait envisageable. Elle pourrait très bien sauter par-dessus les murs des enceintes ou attaquer un serviteur à tout hasard. Et il en incomberait de sa responsabilité si un tel drame arrivait. En outre le félin noir devait être blessé vu l'ampleur de la force de l'autre. Il fallait qu'il le soigne. Comme il ne pouvait approcher Taiga qui le menaçait de ses rubis incandescents, Tetsuya le laissa seul pour aller sonner l'alerte auprès de Nebuya l'intendant.

Aussitôt toutes les sorties furent bouclées, des équipes de soldats patrouillèrent un peu partout à la recherche de la fugitive. Le garçon se sentait terriblement mal se fustigeant pour son manque de réactivité – et de sang froid. Il échouait une énième fois à sa tâche, sûr qu'il décevrait Seijuro qui finirait par le chasser de sa demeure. En attendant il alla voir Taiga et pensa ses blessures. De belles entailles lacéraient sa chair par endroit, au dessus de ses épaules, au dessus du ventre et sur les flancs. Ce n'était pas beau à voir. Malgré la carrure moins imposante de la panthère, elle infligeât des dégâts sévères grâce à ses griffes acérées et à son agilité innée. Tetsuya caressait en des mouvements mécaniques le corps de l'animal. Taiga geignait, couché de côté. Il devait souffrir mais rien de grave. Par contre dans quel état se trouvait l'autre fauve ? Cela inquiétait grandement Tetsuya qui passa la totalité de sa nuit auprès de son malade personnel.

Les recherches furent infructueuses au petit matin : pas une trace de la fuyarde, ni le moindre indice du lieu où elle se cachait. Tetsuya devenait livide au fur et à mesure des heures écoulées quand un chambardement au sein du palais l'engloutit un peu plus dans un puits d'abîme… L'annonce officielle du retour du pharaon retentit à travers la voix sourde de l'intendant. Il déambulait dans les immenses pièces richement décorées pour avertir les serviteurs. Apeuré, l'adolescent tentait de se reprendre pour lui faire face car il devait s'expliquer – et subir ses foudres. Cette fois-ci tout était perdu, il serait répudié comme un gueux, fouetté en prime. Il manquait à tous ses devoirs. Cette vie de servitude pesait trop sur ses frêles épaules. Avant de se déballonner totalement, il se releva, défroissa les plis de sa toge et se dirigea vers la grande porte en pierre beige délimitant le territoire des fauves. Il allait tout expliquer à son souverain et subir sans broncher sa punition.

Il sortit dignement, le visage déterminé à affronter le courroux de son pharaon, marchant à travers les couloirs, sa stature droite. Il ignorait les chuchotements à son passage, bribes de cancans et de plaintes le concernant, puis rejoignit la salle du trône. Deux gardes en barraient l'accès avec leurs lances mises en croix. Tetsuya ne se démonta pas et demanda la permission de parler à Akashi deuxième du nom. Les portes aux ouvrages dorés s'ouvrirent dans un grincement caractéristique. Au loin, au pied de son trône, Seijuro l'attendait apparemment surpris de son audace.

Tetsuya avança tremblant de peur sans le montrer. Afin de se donner du courage, il fixait un point indistinct au dessus de la couronne prestigieuse. Arrivé tout près de son pharaon, le garçon s'agenouilla, tête baissée et prit la parole sans qu'on le lui autorise.

— Pardonnez-moi majesté, j'ai manqué à ma tâche, par ma faute Daiki s'est enfuit hier et depuis elle reste introuvable ! Je… Je suis désolé !

Sa voix d'ordinaire si placide trahissait son émoi, des brisures s'incrustaient dans son timbre fébrile.

Il attendait là, dans cette posture de soumission qui ne plaisait pas du tout à Seijuro. Son jeune esclave s'accablait inutilement pour un comportement de bête insoumise.

Une main se posa dans ses cheveux bleu, douce, bienveillante. Les doigts ténus du pharaon passaient inlassablement dedans, démêlant les fils de ciel. De sa voix de velours il répondit.

— Ne prends pas toute la responsabilité sur toi… Comment pouvais-tu contenir la fureur de mes gardiens-chats ? S'ils se sont entredéchirés c'est qu'il y a une raison. Et cette raison je suis sûr que c'est dû au trouble que tu ressentais.

Tetsuya releva sa tête pour le dévisager avec incompréhension. Au lieu de se faire réprimander durement, son souverain le rassurait ! Il n'arrivait pas à anticiper ses réactions. La main du plus âgé descendit jusque sur une de ses joues qu'il caressa tendrement. Ses yeux ne laissaient pas présager d'orage, au contraire, une ondée apaisante y prenait place.

— C'est en partie ma faute, rajouta Seijuro. Je t'ai laissé au plus mal et je me suis absenté trop longtemps. Daiki et Taiga ne sont pas patients tu sais… Je ne t'ai jamais montré comment les canaliser lorsqu'ils sont dans cet état là.

Le descendant d'Horus se pencha sur son visage, caressant du pouce sa peau pâle. Son air à ce moment-là chavira Tetsuya, l'inquiétude se lisait dans ses iris vairons.

— Et toi, tu n'as rien, tu n'as pas été blessé ?

— Non, je vous assure je vais bien.

— J'en suis heureux. Je ne me le pardonnerais jamais s'il t'arrivait quelque chose.

L'instant magique se brisa lorsqu'une troisième voix se fit entendre dans l'enceinte de la salle.

— Tetsuya enfin !

Abasourdi, l'interpellé vit courir vers lui Ryota, sa tornade dorée, les bras tendus dans sa direction. Le garçon aux cheveux azuréens cligna plusieurs fois des paupières, se redressa pour être harponné par son ami. Tout allait beaucoup trop vite à son goût, il ne comprenait rien à la situation.

Le blondinet parla à vive allure.

— Sa majesté est venue pour me ramener au palais, se ravisant sur mon exclusion ! C'est pas merveilleux !? Je vais pouvoir rester avec toi et reprendre mon ancien travail, dans les jardins ! Et cette fois-ci je resterai pour de bon.

Le soigneur ne put placer un mot tant le flot de son ami se déversait en continu. Derrière, Seijuro patientait nullement contrarié. Son air absolutiste disparut, laissant une empathie nouvelle prendre place sur ses traits. Tetsuya répondit à l'accolade de Ryota, soulagé de le voir en bonne santé et ici auprès de lui. Finalement, Akashi l'absolu avait fait un pas en avant en reconnaissant son emportement.

Ce dernier les interrompit en signifiant qu'il fallait à présent retrouver sa panthère. Exceptionnellement les deux jeunes esclaves eurent la permission d'assister aux recherches. L'aura apaisante du soigneur aimanterait sûrement le fauve qui finirait pas revenir. Seijuro en personne, participa de son côté à la fouille de son palais.

~ooOoKoOoo~

Tetsuya poursuivit l'exploration des jardins en songeant au geste de son pharaon. Quelque chose changea à l'instant où les joyaux duochromes avaient lui de bienveillance à son égard. Seijuro demeurerait une énigme, érigé au rang de dieu, il agissait en tant que tel mais l'adolescent le forçait à abattre ses barrières infranchissables. Celui-ci l'avait parfaitement perçu, sentant sa compassion envers lui, rien que pour lui, car le souverain n'agissait pas ainsi avec les autres. Tetsuya l'avait remarqué également. Leurs rares têtes-à-têtes possédaient quelque chose de spécial, même s'ils étaient teintés d'amertume. Seijuro était maladroit, reclus derrière ses murs de dédain afin de se préserver. Etre l'unique représentant du peuple instaurait beaucoup de pression, trop pour un simple homme. Il était déconnecté de la réalité, cependant devant le jeune esclave il devenait plus accessible, plus humain.

Tetsuya était heureux, réellement d'avoir retrouvé son ami et la confiance de son pharaon. Probablement qu'il pourrait lui pardonner… Un peu… A moitié… Totalement.

Au bout de plusieurs heures de recherche il vit Ryota une nouvelle fois accourir vers lui, complètement paniqué les bras en avant, s'agitant dans tous les sens.

— Tetsuya j'ai retrouvé Daiki mais tu ne vas pas me croire, c'est ahurissant !

— Calme-toi, reprends ton souffle tu vas mourir asphyxié.

Ryota se pencha en avant, mains posées sur ses genoux afin de reprendre une respiration plus calme.

— Non, viens ! Crois-moi je… Je ne peux pas t'expliquer, Daiki, il…

— Il quoi ? Il est blessé c'est ça, il t'a attaqué ?

— Non ! fit le blondinet en hochant la tête de gauche à droite. Il n'était plus une panthère Tetsuya ! C'est incroyable !

Ne comprenant pas ce que son ami lui disait, il le suivit au pas de course. Arrivés près de l'animal, le soigneur ne constata rien n'anormal. Daiki, assis sur ses pattes arrière, se léchait tranquillement celles de devant dans une posture digne du Sphinx, ne prêtant pas attention aux jeunes gens. Seules ses oreilles bougeaient pour capter les sons environnants. Ryota fit les yeux ronds, contemplant la bête d'un air ahuri. Quant à Tetsuya, il se caressait le menton en cherchant une éventuelle anomalie.

— Mais… Je ne comprends pas, s'exclama le blond bras tendu en direction de l'animal, tout à l'heure il n'était plus comme ça ! Je te promets, crois-moi !

— Oui je veux bien te croire mais déjà je ne saisis pas de quoi tu me parles… Il n'était plus comment ?

— Mais en panthère !

Ryota posa ses mains sur les épaules de son ami tout en le secouant d'avant en arrière.

— Tu divagues, si Daiki n'était pas ce qu'il est, il ressemblait à quoi ?

— A un homme comme nous !

Cette fois-ci le soigneur crut que l'autre hallucinait, le soleil avait dû lui taper fortement sur le crâne ou son voyage de retour avait été plus qu'éprouvant…

— Un homme… répéta-t-il incrédule. Oui bien sûr ça se voit regarde.

La panthère bailla puis se coucha, la tête sur ses pattes avant, toujours seule au monde.

— Je sais que ça peut paraître bizarre mais je te le jure par Anubis ! Je sais ce que j'ai vu, je ne suis pas fou.

— Ne jure pas Ryota, si les dieux t'entendent ils ne vont pas apprécier. C'est impossible, comment tu l'as retrouvé d'abord ?

— Mais je te l'ai dit !

— Non, tu me répètes juste depuis tout à l'heure que tu l'as vu sous un aspect humain, ce qui n'est pas la même chose.

Tetsuya gardait son flegme en toute circonstance ce qui n'arrangea pas l'humeur excitée de son acolyte.

— Je fouillais les jardins quand une force m'a guidée jusqu'à ce point d'eau alors que j'y étais allé une heure plus tôt pour chercher et puis… Et puis…

— Oui…

— Ah non c'est trop gênant ! lança Ryota en se cachant les yeux de ses deux mains.

Tetsuya souffla en haussant les épaules.

— Tu es sûr que tu n'as pas ingurgité une plante ou avalé une infusion médicinale ?

— Non enfin, je ne perds pas la tête encore. Il se tenait sur ses jambes comme nous et il avait les mêmes yeux bleu-nuit. Il me regardait. Il était tellement beau… Après tout c'est un gardien de la déesse Bastet, il est sur Terre pour protéger notre pharaon, c'est possible.

— Et tu l'expliquerais comment alors cette « possibilité » ?

Ryota s'énervait, son expression déformait ses traits poupons, dépité que son meilleur ami ne le croit pas.

— La magie… Je ne sais pas moi !

— Bon, admettons. Alors pourquoi est-il redevenu panthère ?

— Je ne peux pas te le dire Tetsuya, tu m'agaces !

— Désolé, se ravisa le garçon aux cheveux bleus, je ne voulais pas te vexer mais avoue que c'est insolite quand même. Depuis le temps que je suis à ses côtés je n'ai jamais été témoin d'une telle transformation, ni pour Taiga d'ailleurs.

Ryota faisait la moue avec sa bouche pincée, l'air renfrogné. Apparemment il ne voulait plus parler, personne ne le croirait de toute manière.

Finalement, ils ramenèrent la fugueuse dans son enclos. Tetsuya ne vit aucune blessure sur son pelage. Le blondinet fut autorisé à rester un peu avec Daiki pendant que le soigneur allait apprendre la bonne nouvelle à leur roi.

Au récit de son esclave, Seijuro n'émit aucune remarque ni ne fit de geste témoignant de sa surprise. Il se contentait de croiser les bras et d'écouter patiemment le plus jeune parler.

— C'est étonnant, j'aurais pensé que tu retrouverais Daiki avant tout le monde mais il faut croire que Bastet en a décidé autrement. Bien, tout va pour le mieux alors.

— Et pour Ryota, je vais lui dire quoi majesté ?

— Rien. Il faut croire qu'un lien spécial passe entre lui et mon gardien-chat, ne cherche pas à comprendre… Tu peux te reposer pour ce soir, je pense que ton ami saura la veiller à ta place.

— Oui, si vous le jugez nécessaire…

Au ton employé par Tetsuya, Seijuro décela du dépit. Il s'avança à pas de loup pour venir prendre son visage entre ses mains.

— Tu en as assez fait. Rassure-toi, je ne te destitue pas de ton titre seulement il faut te ménager aussi, sans ça tu ne tiendras pas.

Son pharaon était trop proche de lui, à cette distance il percevait nettement son souffle tiède s'échouer contre ses lèvres. Ses lèvres tremblantes dans l'attente d'un baiser. Dès qu'il se retrouvait dans cette situation de proximité, ses émotions prenaient le pas sur sa raison, son cœur s'emballait dans une course folle. Et la chaleur qui émanait des paumes de ses mains irradiait ses joues. Il voulait presque se laisser aller à fermer les yeux et s'appuyer contre ses mains.

Un chuchotement le fit sortir de sa torpeur.

— Et puis j'ai une autre mission à te confier…

— Laquelle ?

Seijuro se pencha vers son oreille.

— Celle de t'occuper de ton roi. Je suis harassé de mon long trajet, il me faut du réconfort vois-tu et je n'ai que trop attendu.

Tetsuya resta pétrifié sur place, engourdi par cette déclaration ô combien sensuelle. Il l'avait soupçonné depuis un temps déjà mais n'osait y croire. Son pharaon le désirait aussi ardemment que lui. Le pauvre ne pouvait plus respirer, l'air ne passait plus dans ses poumons. En même temps il voulait tellement le toucher aussi mais ses mains restaient suspendues dans une atroce attente.

Seijuro enleva les siennes pour les abattre sur ses poignets fins.

— D'abord il faut que tu m'aides à prendre mon bain pour me détendre totalement.

Sa majesté guida son protégé jusqu'à ses appartements privatifs, surtout sa salle d'eau grandiose. Tetsuya n'avait jamais mis les pieds dans cette partie du palais et pour cause… Des servantes préparèrent les thermes en versant de l'eau chaude dans l'immense bassin, parsemant l'eau de pétales de roses rouges et de fleurs d'hibiscus. Des fioles d'huiles précieuses étaient mises à disposition sur les rebords en pierres blanches ainsi que des onguents à base d'amandes amères, de santal ou de fleurs blanches.

Devant l'entrée de la pièce, deux gigantesques statues du dieu Aker (2) se dressaient sur leurs socles respectifs. De grandes colonnes montaient jusqu'à un haut plafond, le tout bariolé de fresques colorées. Cette salle à l'effigie des goûts du pharaon était démesurée, l'adolescent se sentait mal à l'aise devant cette débauche de luxe. Une fontaine même se trouvait au centre du dallage de marbre déversant une eau limpide.

Seijuro le contemplait dans son ingénuité, ce garçon s'avérait touchant et terriblement affolant. Son désir mal contenu grandissait au fur et à mesure que ses yeux dévalaient chaque courbe, chaque dénivelé de ce corps tentateur avec gourmandise. Il le voulait depuis bien trop longtemps, il devait s'unir à lui et maintenant. Il prit délicatement la main blanche, ce qui fit sursauter l'esclave. En se retournant ce dernier plongea dans ce brasier ardent que représentait ses pupilles singulières. C'était comme si le feu s'embrasait dans le métal fondu. Tetsuya en eut le vertige.

Le pharaon l'amena en souriant jusqu'au bain puis tendit ses bras.

— Déshabille-moi.

Tetsuya sentait le feu monter le long de ses orteils jusqu'à la pointe de ses cheveux. Cet ordre explicite avait un double sens bien entendu. Les mains tremblantes, il s'exécuta avec maladresse. Pris entre l'envie et l'appréhension, ses gestes étaient imprécis ce qui toucha le jeune empereur. Il empoigna ses mains qu'il baisa délicatement, un doigt après l'autre.

— A mon tour maintenant…

Aussitôt il enjoignit le geste à la parole en défaisant les drapés savamment ajustés sur le corps de son promis. Presque en l'effleurant au niveau de l'épaule, l'habit glissa sur jusqu'au nombril. Puis le pharaon passa ses bras autour de la taille et le reste tomba aux pieds de Tetsuya dans un froissement aérien. Seijuro promenait ses doigts sur les flancs suscitant des frissons de chair de poule. Il admira sa nudité. De suite une vague de chaleur s'insinua dans ses reins. Il n'avait qu'à se pencher pour capturer ses lèvres et ainsi entamer le premier pas qui l'unirait à ce jeune garçon. Chose que le pharaon fit lentement. Son visage se rapprocha tout doucement, leurs souffles se mélangeaient déjà. Seijuro ne contenait pas son désir puisque son membre se dressait contre l'aine de Tetsuya. Ce dernier eut un sursaut de surprise à ce contact mais ne fit rien pour se reculer.

Ensuite une bouche amerrit sur la sienne, ferme, autoritaire. Seijuro se pressait contre ces ourlets de chair absolument divins. Il respira le parfum floral de son futur amant en goûtant à ses lèvres. Lèvres qu'il picorait de doux baisers. Quand cela ne lui suffit plus, il passa sa langue sur la bouche du soigneur et en força l'accès en délicatesse pour qu'il l'entrouvre. Seijuro plongea dans cette cavité afin de l'explorer totalement. Tandis que sa langue s'enroulait autour de sa partenaire, ses mains fourrageaient les cheveux cyan tout en maintenant une pression contre son dos. Ils étaient cimentés l'un à l'autre, plus rien ne comptait autour d'eux. Tetsuya se laissait envahir par ce maelström de sensation qui faisait chavirer son cœur. Heureusement qu'il put se raccrocher à son pharaon sans quoi pas sûr que ses jambes ne l'auraient porté encore bien longtemps. Leurs embrassades passionnées prirent fin quand ils eurent le souffle court. Seijuro s'écarta juste un peu ne brisant pas le contact en continuant de caresser la joue de l'autre. Il l'emmena en tenant sa main pour s'enfoncer dans l'eau parfumée. Les émanations créaient un berceau de volupté, la vapeur dégagée se collait sur les corps ruisselant des jeunes hommes.

— Je ne suis plus Akashi deuxième du nom ici. Juste Seijuro, je veux que tu m'appelles par mon prénom, déclama-t-il en se levant.

L'eau lui arrivait à la taille et Tetsuya ne décrochait pas ses prunelles de cette fine musculature harmonieuse. Chaque muscle semblait inséré avec soin.

Seijuro prit un pain de savon qu'il donna à son partenaire en souriant de son air complaisant. A son oreille il murmura quelques encouragements en faisant trainer ses lèvres contre son lobe. Il se cala au fond du bassin, sur une des marches pour s'assoir confortablement en écartant ses jambes. Il amena l'adolescent contre lui en le prenant par les hanches.

— Fais-moi du bien Tetsuya.

Son prénom prononcé de la sorte avait quelque chose de libidineux, surtout quand le pharaon appuyait sur le « s » comme un serpent menaçant sa proie. Et ça lui plut. Grandement même.

Seijuro bascula sa tête contre la pierre quand les mains amantes parcoururent son torse. Tetsuya passait le savon pour le faire mousser puis prit le relais de ses paumes renforçant le contact. Au fur et à mesure de son ouvrage, il sentait le corps de son pharaon se détendre sous les soupirs d'aise. Concentré sur sa tâche, sa gêne s'effaçait sauf quand Seijuro dirigea ses mains plus bas, jusqu'à son bas ventre. Yeux dans les yeux, le roi d'Egypte le défiait d'aller plus loin et surtout de ne pas rompre leur lien.

Les tambourinements de son cœur crevaient sa poitrine, tout allait vite, non habitué à des échanges aussi intimes. Mais Seijuro l'encouragea en caressant le creux de ses reins en de volutes délicates. Il se cambra un peu, signifiant son envie d'être toucher là. Alors le garçon effleura le bout de son sexe durci. C'était doux et excitant. Sous ses doigts, la colonne de chair palpitait. Encouragé par les soupirs de son souverain, Tetsuya entama de longs va-et-vient tout en contemplant la mine essoufflée qui s'animait devant lui. A chaque mouvement de sa part, un gémissement perçait le silence environnant que seul ce son ainsi que le clapotis de l'eau troublait. Seijuro émettait des gémissements vraiment érotiques, se laissant aller à ce toucher qu'il désirait tant. Il l'avait tellement rêvé ces dernières semaines qu'il ne se souvenait plus quand Tetsuya était arrivé à son service. Il lui semblait que milles lunes étaient passées depuis dans le ciel d'Egypte et que milles tourments l'avaient rendu fou. Il accompagna les mouvements de son favori en enroulant sa main autour de son poignet. Il se pencha pour venir l'embrasser faisant ainsi naître plus d'émoi et tenter de combler son appétit. Presque à bout, Seijuro ramena la nuque du garçon aux yeux d'aigue-marine vers lui, suffoquant les deux sous ses baisers impérieux. Les gestes du soigneur allaient vite, trop même. Emporté par ce plaisir électrisant, le pharaon ne put se retenir et se libéra en retenant un cri de jouissance. Ca avait été bon mais ce n'était que la mise en bouche. Avec un air malicieux affiché sur son visage, il se releva et se cala contre le bord en pierre exposant sa nudité repue.

— Maintenant il faut nettoyer ce que tu as fait…

Seijuro se caressa mollement pour appuyer son ordre.

— Je ne l'ai jamais fait, s'expliqua Tetsuya.

— Et bien j'en suis fort aise, cela me déplairait que cette jolie bouche ait trainé sur des corps impurs. Tu es à moi et je veux tout te prendre tu m'entends. Donc je te prendrais ta virginité en premier lieu.

Une nuée de tremblement couvrit Tetsuya à l'entente de ces paroles. Seijuro rendait tout ce qu'il disait licencieux sans tomber dans la vulgarité. Cette promesse de possession ravivait la flamme de son désir. Quelque part il aimait cette idée de lui appartenir totalement et ce pour toujours. Aucun autre homme ne posera ses mains sur son corps, sauf celles de son empereur.

— Viens je vais te guider, fit Seijuro en tendant son bras.

Aussitôt l'autre s'agenouilla sur une marche immergée, ses doigts entortillèrent les poils du pubis pareils à la chevelure flamboyante. Sur son ventre, les vestiges de son orgasme. Tetsuya sortit la pointe de sa langue et lécha une trace blanchâtre. La peau frémit sous son appendice. Les muscles des abdominaux se contractèrent de bien être. Alors il recommença. Encore un lapement, et un autre, puis encore un. Il s'évertuait à laver son pharaon sur le pourtour de sa zone érogène sans le toucher, pas avant qu'il ne soit totalement propre. La main de Seijuro se crispait dans la chevelure ciel, lui-même se tendait déjà. Son favori se manifestait doué sans le savoir.

— Plus bas, se lamenta-t-il de l'attente insupportable.

Tetsuya entrouvrit sa bouche en fermant les yeux et encercla le bout rougi. Il gardait le goût âpre de sa semence mais s'y habituait petit à petit. Le sexe glissa plus dans sa gorge, la main de son souverain accompagnait sa tête en des allées et venues lentes. Il étouffait un peu, essayant de calquer sa respiration quand il remontait le long de la verge. Mais Seijuro la refaisait coulisser jusqu'à sa base. Tandis que les geignements de ce dernier emplissaient la salle d'eau, Tetsuya s'émoustillait de tenir sa virilité entre ses lèvres. Ses cris vibraient dans tout son corps jusque dans sa propre bouche. Seijuro n'était plus qu'un brasier ardent, se tortillant sous son joug. Lui, simple esclave sans expérience, sans instruction ni distinction, donnait du plaisir à son roi. Une fierté s'emparait de son être, enflant son égo.

Quant à Seijuro, il partait déjà pour l'autre monde, happé par cette cavité chaude. La vue de son charmant esclave en train de le sucer si profondément le renversait d'une force inouïe. Sans doute à cause de son envie de le faire sien qui grondait dans ses entrailles depuis le premier jour où il l'avait vu. Sa candeur contrastait avec ce qu'il lui faisait, accentuant ce décalage. Entre la pureté et la dépravation, Tetsuya était encore meilleur que la plus belle des catins d'un bordel. Meilleur parce qu'il resterait son joyaux précieux vierge des autres. Meilleur parce que son aura discrète l'enflammait entièrement. Cette langue s'enroulait sans cesse et se déroulait le long de sa virilité, passait de haut en bas pour finir par cajoler son extrémité tendue. Il savait trouver le chemin de son plaisir. Seijuro ne se contrôlait plus, amenant son bassin rencontrer cette gorge encore plus loin. Il lui faisait déjà l'amour. Ce qui ne sembla pas contrarier le jeune novice qui s'appliquait au rythme de ses cambrures. Avant de jouir une deuxième fois précipitamment, le pharaon retira un peu abruptement la tête de son amant. Car dorénavant il pouvait l'appeler ainsi. Il serait plus que son favori parmi un harem de courtisans. Tetsuya était déjà à part des autres. Il était son propre dompteur, celui qui apprivoise les fauves habilement.

Il l'enlaça et l'aida à se relever pour être à sa hauteur. A son tour, il vint lécher sa bouche portant son odeur musquée ce qui le rendait sexuellement attirant. Sur sa peau, sa marque apposée. Dorénavant le jeune homme était sien, ne restait plus qu'à concrétiser cette appartenance en ne formant plus qu'un corps. Seijuro caressait tout ce qui se trouvait sur son chemin, le dos, les flancs, les fesses, les cuisses tandis qu'il continuait de l'embrasser sans se lasser. Tetsuya se frottait contre son bassin en lâchant des petits couinements. Juste adorable. Et bandant. La friction de son attribut contre le sien l'embrasait encore plus – de ce qui était humainement possible. Ils devenaient moites, terriblement ruisselant de sueur. Seijuro s'enflamma à la vue des yeux larmoyants, des joues rosies et des cheveux collés d'humidité de son bel amant. Il fallait qu'il le prenne maintenant. Il se retourna pour enduire la paume de sa main d'huile d'argan et prit Tetsuya par les hanches. Il le poussa contre le rebord du bassin, lui se positionnant derrière son dos. Une de ses mains partit caresser sa masculinité délaissée, il se pencha vers son cou pour le couvrir de baisers, de morsures. Il le prévint que le moment allait arriver et lui demanda d'écarter les jambes. Ce que l'autre fit impatient et apeuré à la fois. Seijuro palpa les dunes fermes, les malaxa un peu. Son index et son majeur se promenèrent entre ses fesses et s'immobilisèrent à l'entrée de son intimité. Comme mû par un instinct primal, Tetsuya se cambra plus en avant, s'exposant un peu plus. Ravi de cette initiative, Seijuro pénétra un doigt dans l'anneau inviolé. Il sentit les chairs se contracter à son passage. Un hoquet s'échappa des lèvres de son amant. Il s'arrêta et murmura près de son oreille.

— Ca va aller, concentre-toi sur ton plaisir, ça va venir… Bientôt tu crieras mon nom. Je veux te l'entendre dire.

L'adolescent étouffa une plainte en se mordant la lèvre. Il voulait combler son pharaon, le ressentir au plus profond de lui. Passer la douleur était une étape obligatoire, ça ne représentait qu'un petit gage du plaisir sans nom qu'il ressentirait. Il acquiesça de la tête. Seijuro introduisit une deuxième phalange et la bougea avec la première. Ecarter les tissus s'avéraient difficile tant tout était serré à l'intérieur, pourtant il y parvenait peu à peu en prenant son temps. Ses gestes se faisaient sensuels, ne souhaitant pas lui faire de mal. Tetsuya se détendit et commençait à onduler gracieusement sous la poigne de son souverain. Ses halètements à répétition achevèrent la raison fuyante du monarque. Il aurait voulu le prendre dans sa couche royale, sur un matelas confortable entourés de coussins moelleux et de drapés de soie mais tant pis. Il n'attendrait pas une minute de plus. Cette image indécente calcinait son être. Tetsuya s'empalait à présent contre ses doigts en action, sa tête basculée en arrière, ses mèches complètement trempées de sueur. Le rythme de ses caresses s'accéléra quand il décrocha à son amant des vocalises plus fortes.

— Tetsuya, je vais te prendre…

Sa voix se brisa sur un éraillement. Sa gorge se trouvait asséchée comme si sa salive s'évaporait.

L'autre savait ce qu'on attendait de lui et puis il en avait grandement envie. Plus rien ne l'empêchait de s'unir à Seijuro maintenant qu'il connaissait son vrai visage, celui d'un homme soucieux et bon. Sa douceur et sa patience le prouvaient à cet instant. Tetsuya glapit, ne reconnaissant pas sa propre voix transformée par la volupté.

— Oui… Oui, je le veux !

— Tu veux quoi ? Dis-le-moi…

— Je… Je veux que tu… Tu me la mettes.

Dans un sourire plus que satisfait, Seijuro tira sur ses cheveux pour l'amener près de son visage et s'empara une nouvelle fois de ses lèvres rageusement. Personne ne lui faisait tourner la tête comme cet impertinent ingénu. Puis sa main coula le long de sa colonne vertébrale, griffant en surface cette peau pâle. Si pâle, comme la couleur de la lune brillant parmi la toile noire du firmament. Seijuro voulait la marquer de rouge, le sien. Il empoigna son membre et en poussa le bout à l'entrée de son amant, qui se tordit sous la pression. Moment d'arrêt. Seijuro recommença un peu plus loin. Il ferma les yeux afin de se concentrer, il ne voulait pas forcer le passage. Sous lui, il sentait la respiration de Tetsuya se saccader et son corps se cambrer, alors il s'enfonça d'avantage dans son intérieur. Un cri l'accueillit, celui de la douleur. L'homme aux yeux vairon dissipa l'attention de son amant en diverses caresses et attouchements. Encore un peu de patience.

Tetsuya tourna sa tête et de sa main empauma une de ses fesses, se collant plus à son bassin. Le signe qu'il était probablement prêt pour la suite. Grâce à cet encouragement tacite, Seijuro put se lâcher. Il entama ses premiers coups de rein de manière lascive, creusant son dos pour venir buter contre les fesses parfaites de son partenaire. Ce fourreau l'aspirait de plus en plus, compressant sa virilité. Autour de lui, il sentait très bien les muscles se resserrer à la limite de la douleur. Mais par Horus, c'était divin. La douleur conjuguée à la jouissance. Il poussa sa hampe dans les profondeurs de ce corps qui lui appartenait quelque part, comme lui se donnait sans chercher plus loin. Le bruit de l'eau qui claquait contre les fesses de Tetsuya accompagnait celui de leur peau. Seijuro agrippa les hanches fermement pour avoir une prise et ne pas flancher tant le plaisir le submergeait. Les deux hommes criaient de concert depuis fort longtemps, faisant place aux gémissements timides. A présent la pudeur n'avait plus sa place entre les grognements de satisfaction et les coups de butoirs féroces. Quand l'un se cambrait, l'autre venait à sa rencontre. Les corps s'imbriquaient et s'écartaient pour revenir à l'assaut à l'infini. Tetsuya était secoué d'avant en arrière, les mains crispées contre le bord de pierre. L'eau s'échouait sur ses reins, offrant une nouvelle forme de caresses ajoutées à celles de son pharaon.

Son pharaon qui le prenait sans ménagement en lui répétant qu'il était à lui, que son cœur lui appartenait. Et franchement, même s'il avait été un homme libre, il n'aurait pas démenti. D'ailleurs à ses côtés il l'était de nouveau : libre. Libre et insoumis parce qu'il détenait son amour et que ce fut le premier à dompter le redoutable Akashi deuxième du nom, seigneur des deux Egypte. Et aussi parce que devant lui, Seijuro apparaissait comme simple homme avec des failles. Alors oui, son corps ainsi que son âme lui appartenaient.

Tetsuya n'hésita pas à gémir son prénom pendant qu'il sentait sa stèle de chair le transpercer tout le long de ses entrailles, se raccrochant à ses fesses. Leurs ébats durèrent un moment puis l'à-coup final fut donné dans un râle de pur plaisir, Seijuro embrassa le dos de son amant en se libérant. Collé contre lui, il murmura.

— Jouis pour moi maintenant.

De sorte de le faire venir à son tour, il termina de le stimuler avec sa main. Tetsuya paraissait encore plus beau pendant l'orgasme, transporté dans les limbes du plaisir. Malgré la luxure qui s'emparait de ses traits juvéniles, il conservait son incroyable pureté. Ca l'aurait presque fait se dresser de nouveau. Le jeune soigneur se déversa dans la main de son monarque, le souillant de sa semence. Honnêtement, il s'en contrefichait, au contraire, peut être qu'il lui infligerait une délicieuse punition pour cet acte impie.

Ils se calèrent l'un contre l'autre, Tetsuya appuyé de dos contre la poitrine de Seijuro, dans l'étau de ses jambes. Ce dernier caressait les cheveux bleus de manière hypnotique, reprenant une respiration convenable. Ils étaient sales autant que l'eau du bain. Ils n'auraient plus qu'à recommencer une toilette moins approfondie.

Le soigneur demanda tout de même sans forme de politesse.

— Et maintenant, je vais faire quoi au sein du palais ?

— Comment ça ?

— Est-ce que je suis toujours le soigneur de tes gardiens-chats ?

Seijuro rit de son tintement cristallin.

— Bien sûr voyons, si ce rôle te convient. A moins que tu préfères ne t'occuper exclusivement que de moi, ça m'irait très bien…

— Oh je ne suis pas sûr d'arriver à tenir le rythme toute la journée, je pense que Taiga et Daiki m'épuisent moins.

— Tiens donc… Mais moi je ne me sauve pas à l'autre bout des jardins, tu n'es pas obligé de me courir après.

Tetsuya pencha sa tête contre la gorge de son amant pour le regarder d'en dessous.

— Oui mais maintenant j'ai Ryota pour m'aider à rattraper les fuyards, que toi je devrais me débrouiller seul.

— Et bien comme tu veux, mais ne privilégie pas mes fauves à moi tout de même.

— Il n'y a pas de risque, répondit le soigneur en caressant la joue amante.

Quant à Ryota justement… Il fut bien surpris en se réveillant le lendemain matin et en constatant qu'il n'avait pas halluciné la veille… Daiki n'avait plus l'apparence d'une sombre panthère mais ça, c'est une autre histoire…

**FIN**

**Author's Note:**

> (1) vent de sable brûlant qui souffle du désert d'Egypte vers le nord jusqu'au Liban.
> 
> (2) dieu lion à double tête.


End file.
